


This Can't be Happening

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	This Can't be Happening

Oh Man, this can't be happening.

 

"Oh man, this can't be happening." Blair settles in the cab of the truck, closing the door and smiling a big smile.

"What can't be happening Chief?" I ask, seeing the smile, the smile I know something is up.

"I finally got Lovely Rita to agree to have a date with me," Blair said in triumph.

Rita, a librarian at the University library, in her mid twenties, and has long blond hair. I started humming, "Lovely Rita, Rita Maid," by the Beatles.

"That is so not nice," Blair laughed. "When she told me her name, I almost said that. She so hates that song."

"But everyone knows it if they know the Beatles." I explain.

"Anyway," Blair said to move the conversation, " I have a date with her Friday night. I think I'll get a reservation for the Colony. That and a movie should do the trick."

Driving on into traffic to get home, "You had been working how long to get a date with her?"

"Four months."

"And it took this long to get one because?"

"I have it on authority, from Jane, that she was waiting for reports back to her on how I date."

"How you date?" This had to be a good story.

"You know, the presentation, what I do, how I accommodate the date to the person I take out. It's like I took Cheryl out to the hockey game for she's a fan. I would never take Cindy for she is against aggressive sports. Phyllis is an arts person so I took her to the Senior Opener of modern art."

"You research your date."

"Basically, find out from her friends what she likes. Rita is a looker, she likes to look good, have a good looking date and eat at a place that is good to be looked at." Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Which means to get a hair appointment for me, check out my best suite."

"Where are you getting all this money Darwin?" I ask totally in my head what he's listing.

"Poker night last week gave me a nice buffer."

"Thought that was for something for an emergency."

"That will be next weeks pot." Blair laughed at me.

"Whatever Darwin."

** ** **  
Over the week I watched as Blair got his hair trimmed, suite dry-cleaned, shoes buffed, earrings picked, fetish picked. All he needed was the big day.

** ** **  
"Oh no, this can't be happening." I hear shouted from the downstairs bathroom. Roused from my sleep I can't help but get up to see what has my roommate in a tizzy.

I hear him mumbling, "This can't be happening," over and over as I come down the stairs.

Stopping by the bathroom door, I knock on the door. "What's up Chief?"

"Only the worst thing that could happen today."

"I can think of some things but I'm going there. What's wrong?"

"I have to cancel my date with Rita."

"Why?" confused.

"There is no way I can take her out on a date looking like this." Blair informed me.

"Looking like what? Your usually adorable self?"

I hear Blair move, and open the door. "No I can't take her out because I'm not my cute adorable self, not with this .. this .. thing on my nose."

I look to see what he's moaning about and I see, I see it, the big red bump. I start to snicker , a little, then laugh, then it keeps going.

"Exactly. How can I take Rita out to the hottest eating place and be taken seriously with this thing on my nose. This is so unfair."

I turn, still snickering and head to the kitchen, "I'll start coffee as you reflect your misery."

"You are all heart, not."

As I take care of coffee duties, I snicker once more to the latest chapter of Blair's dating and fallacies. This was a new one, shot down by a zit. Again I hear the mutter "This can't be happening."

"I think it is Darwin." I shout across the loft, "Face it."

"I am facing it." Blair replied. "It's so not fair."

'Ah, the fairness of love and war, "Never is."


End file.
